friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding
"The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding" is the second season finale of Friends, which aired on NBC on May 16, 1996. Plot Rachel reluctantly agrees to be maid of honor at her ex-fiancé Barry's wedding, but steals the couple's thunder when she walks up the aisle with her butt showing. She is even angrier to find out that when she dumped Barry at the altar, his parents told everyone that she ran away because she was insane and that she had syphilis. Ross tries fixing this at the reception but fails. Rachel is about to leave, but doesn't when she learns that Barry was betting on her to leave before 9:45. She tells Barry that she promised herself she'd make it through at least one of his weddings. Joey auditions for Warren Beatty's new movie, and is told that he's a good actor but is bad at kissing. As Joey's role involved kissing another guy, he seeks help from Chandler and Ross, who refuse to help. Eventually, Ross, out of guilt, sucks it up and kisses Joey, who reveals that the audition is over and he didn't get the part. Chandler is excite about a mystery girl on the Internet until he learns that she's married. Phoebe convinces him to go for her in spite of this, so he asks the girl to meet him at the coffeehouse. Everyone, including himself, is shocked that the mystery girl is Janice. She and Chandler kiss. Monica asks Richard about their future plans. Richard sees them in Paris, a happy couple without kids. Monica, however, is keen on having children of her own, but doesn't pursue the subject as she fears it would become uncomfortable. At Barry and Mindy's wedding, she and Richard tackle the subject again; however, neither of them has shifted position from before. While dancing, Richard offers to have kids with Monica if he has to. This, unfortunately, is not good enough for Monica, as she wants to have a baby with someone who wants to, and not just has to, have children. The two break up. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jackie Bright - Mr. Weinberg Fritzi Burr - Mrs. Weinberg Jana Marie Hupp - Mindy Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Peter Spears - Joel Mindy Sterling - Wedding Planner Maggie Wheeler - Janice Litman Mitchell Whitfield - Barry Farber Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Ira Underleider & Brown Mandell Reception * TheTVCritic.org ranked this as the best episode that "Friends" ever produced http://www.thetvcritic.org/tow-barry-and-mindy-s-wedding/ Trivia *The sub-plot where Joey has to kiss a man was originally intended to be a story about Joey auditioning for the role of an uncircumcised man. The rest of the group would then come up with various ways of making him look the part. Network censors felt that this sub-plot would have been tasteless, and recommended changing it. **The uncircumcised actor audition sub-plot was then used in The One With Ross And Monica's Cousin in Season 7. *Mindy is played by a different actress, Jane Marie Hupp, than in The One With The Evil Orthodontist, where she's played by Jennifer Grey. This also happened with the character of Carol, where Jane Sibbett replaced Anita Barone (seen only in The One With The Sonogram At The End) in The One Where Underdog Gets Away. *The lead singer and the band in Barry and Mindy's wedding is the same which performs in Chandler and Monica's wedding. * The only finale that does not end on even a mild cliffhanger to be resolved in the next season. * This is the last of appearance of Jennifer Aniston's famous haircut "The Rachel" Goof *There is no good reason why Monica and Richard would go to Barry and Mindy's wedding. Because Monica and Barry never meet each other when Rachel was together with him. Barry. It is possible that their families know each other though. Episode Navigation References Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes